


Counting stars

by Klancejpg



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Before stasis leak, For my own entertainment, Main Character OC, Multi, Wait and see ;3, When it started
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancejpg/pseuds/Klancejpg
Summary: Mia Skye has been assigned to work in the Red Dwarf ship project, occupation as a “2nd controller”, (a crew member who is able to control part of the ship). Though two particular people are preventing her from achieving and focusing on her career. (Can you guess who?) Skye finds herself falling for the both of them, something about them made her want to break the rules.Will Skye be able to resist, or will she let her feelings get the better of her? Oh god, what has she done now?(A Wip story that needs a lot of time and effort to complete and still needs a lot of modifications before finishing :p)**I made this fic for my own entertainment, I realised I was running out of space on my notes to write more so I’m putting it all on here. Also the chapters are quite short because I can’t write massive ones :3**





	1. Boarding the Dwarf

As Skye stepped up onto the stairs of the aircraft “red Dwarf” she took a deep breath in of her final breath of Earths air and back out. Her mind set back to her family and life as she knew it as she glanced at her official uniform badge that read ‘2nd Controller’. She wiped a tear from her eye, and leapt onto the surface of the ship. This is where she would be spending the next who knows how many years of her life. She felt oddly ready. 

Before she could do anything, her foot slipped and she stumbled backwards, being the cluts she was.  
Skye clenched her eyes shut, expecting the fall, but when not feeling the hit, she slowly opened one eye only to find a ‘3rd technician’ holding her in his arms.  
“Careful love, coulda hurt yourself.” He spoke while propping her back up.  
Skye stared at him, disoriented from the stumble.  
“I’m Lister, Dave Lister” he grinned.  
“Mia Skye” she replied holding out her hand for a shake in embarrassment.  
They shook and smiled at each other.  
“I’d love to stick and chat but, we’d better sign in” Skye gestured towards the sign in.  
“After you” he winked.  
She blushed unwillingly, then immediately turned to the sign in, covering her face.

A little while afterwards, Skye walked around the aircraft, eyes darting back and forth from the walls. When she wasn’t looking where she was going she stumbled forwards onto someone else.  
“Oh my god” She whimpered again.  
As she was on top of the stranger, she slowly lifted her head to see her victim.  
“Um... this is rather uncanny” The stranger said in disgust.  
Skye frowned and covered her face.  
“Oh my god oh my god! I’m so clumsy, honestly I didn’t mean it! I-“  
“Ok, Ok that’s enough, Just get off” The stranger rolled his eyes.  
Skye jumped up and held her hand out to the stranger.  
As the stranger accepted her hand, he then brushed down his uniform.  
Skye looked up and down the stranger, then bit her lip. His hair, his tall figure, she couldn’t help it.  
“Y-your name?” She stuttered.  
He gave her an unimpressed look and tightened his tie.  
“Rimmer, AJ Rimmer”  
“Mia Skye” She twiddled her hair.  
“Well Skye, Ive got better things to do, so-“ He edged towards the door.  
“Y-Yes... of course I-” before she could finish, he was already gone.  
She flipped her hair round and sighed. What a guy. 

When Skye was done exploring the ship, she decided to go to her room to see who she’d be sharing it with. She smiled in excitement, she was about to find out who she’d be sharing a room with for the next many years.  
She opened the shuttle door with confidence.  
As Mia looked around the room in anticipation, she soon realised that she was either alone in a room, or they just hadn’t come back yet.  
“Ah... Ok, that’s fine” She spoke to herself and sighed.

“Attention all, attention, I am your on screen announcer, named Holly; for this aircraft. Please be aware that we will be taking off tomorrow evening at the time of the disco celebration. Also, confirmation tests will be held at 10am sharp tomorrow”.  
As the Announcement ended, Skye thought it would be a good idea to unpack.  
A couple of hours passed and she was unpacked and ready, sitting on her bed, still no partner. No one to talk to. She sighed in disappointment.


	2. The test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This work is gonna last for a LONG while so keep in touch on this story because there’s sooo much more to come! 
> 
> Also the chapters are gonna be pretty short since I’m not all that great at making huge chapters at once.**

When dawn arrived, Skye’s alarm went off at 9:49 and she winced at the sharp sound. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and widened them quickly after realising the time. She was going to be late for the test.  
Skye rapidly got changed, brushed her hair and popped a piece of gum in her mouth ready to leave. She grabbed her jacket and slammed the door behind her.  
When she arrived, she noticed the queue and sighed with relief. At least she wouldn’t be late. Nevertheless, She was never any good at tests. And she knew that.  
As she waited, she heard murmurs behind her, gradually getting louder. As they carried on, Skye got curious and turned her head to see who was causing the noise. Soon after, she found the two first people she met arguing. She was puzzled, what where the chances. As She was about to go up to them, she froze from her calling to the front of the queue. She gulped with nerves and made her way to the daunting single desk waiting for her. 

When she sat down, just managing not to do something clumsy again, she noticed Rimmer entering the hall. Her eyes trailed his steps and just for a moment, she forgot about the test entirely. Until he sat next to her.  
She carried on looking at him, until noticing that he saw her looking. Her head instantly turned sideways, pretending that she wasn’t looking at all.  
Her head stayed down until she knew it was safe to look back up, until she knew he wasn’t suspicious.  
As the test was about to begin, Skye noticed Rimmer beginning to panic, perhaps he wasn’t so good with test either. That would be funny, if they actually had something in common. Her mind wondered until finally, the tests begun. Skye flipped through her pages in front of her; intimidating. How was she meant to get this? She could’ve sworn that she wasn’t taught this. She sighed and glanced at Rimmer, who was looking through the pages the same way. She glanced back at her paper, the first question. She felt her heart pump faster, gradually getting worse, and her breath quickened. Perhaps she was worse at handling tests than she initially thought. She tried to pace her breathing, but failed. She became light headed but before passing out, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rimmer? She passed out.

As Skye felt herself waking again, her eyes seemed weary; tired. She felt her head and looked towards the ceiling.  
“Where- am I?”  
“In my room”. Answered a voice.  
Skye looked forward and realised Lister was sitting in front of her.  
“Why am I in here? How did I?-“  
“My roommate brought you in here, he looked quite concerned, he probably didn’t realise I’ve already met you” Lister replied.  
Skye then realised that the only person who could’ve know her to do that was-  
“Is she awake?”  
Skye’s head turned towards the door and she realised, Rimmer. 

Rimmer noticed her looking and blushed slightly, knowing she heard him worried about her. Skye smiled lightly.  
“Ah, I see. Good. Glad to see your awake.” Rimmer said blandly.  
“Rimmer, I have met her before ya know” Lister replied.  
“So let me get this straight, you two know each other?” Skye commented.  
“Yep, unfortunately, trust me Skye, you do NOT wanna know him, don’t be fooled, the minute he talks to you properly you’ll hate ‘im.” Lister spoke.  
Skye thought to herself, though wise words she should probably listen to, she doubted that could happen.  
“Hm, very funny Lister, coming from a smeg head like you” Rimmer said coldly.  
Lister ignored him entirely.  
“You goin to the opening party tonight Skye?” He asked.  
Skye took a moment to think about it and hesitantly nodded.  
“Where is it even-“  
“I’ll get you at your bunk at 7, be ready” Lister grinned.  
Skye had no reason to argue- yet. She just went along with it.  
“Lister, let her have an opinion for smegs sake, you don’t even know where her bunk is” Rimmer crossed his arms.  
Lister slowly turned his head and raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m not doin any harm am I?”  
“Well I just thought-“  
“Shut up Rimmer” Lister rolled his eyes and laughed.  
Skye knew this was her queue to leave.  
“I’ll, show myself out... and thanks for looking out for me Rimmer.” She pointed to her bunk door, which wasnt that far away, and touched his shoulder with a walk out of the door in stride, screaming with joy on the inside.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I’m making up a playlist of songs for the reading so that’ll be out with them soon.  
> ~  
> ~ I think this is my favourite chapter so far...  
> If your enjoying it be sure to leave Kudos, they’re free! ❤️**

As dusk began to fall, Skye eyed her wardrobe and frowned. She wasn’t really one for picking outfits, especially not for parties. Or any special occasion for that matter. That was why she’d always felt comfortable in her uniform.  
After a little while, Skye chose a half-fish netted half-fabricated black lacy top with a black aesthetic looking skirt that had a white rim along the bottom. Her heeled shoes a more subtle black colour, and her hair in a half up half down. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Maybe it’s too much, she thought. She tended to stay away from makeup, but put on some pink lipstick anyways. To top it off, she put on her favourite necklace. She was ready.  
Before Skye knew it, a sudden knock came from the door and she panicked. She took a breath in and out and answered the door.  
Standing In front of her, stood Lister in awe.  
“Did you make an effort or what?” he grinned.  
Skye frowned and twiddled her hair.  
“I- is it too much?”  
“Of course not, I just never thought you’d- well, look quite as good as that” He stared at the ground.  
Skye then smiled and put her hair behind her ear. Lister offered his hand and she gladly took it, as they walked towards the party. 

The music echoed across the hall and could’ve been heard from a mile away, Skye winced at the noise. From her view, all she could see was the crowd and a couple of random tables dotted around the place. No table looked free, but Lister managed to easily find a space next to his mates.  
“What ya drinkin?” Lister yelled through the noise while pulling a chair out of the table for Skye.  
“Lemonade; please” Skye replied.  
Lister pulled a confused face and laughed.  
“Lemonade? You mean as a mixer, right?”  
“N-no?” Skye smiled nervously.  
He shook his head in disbelief and smiled  
“You have a lot to learn” he said while getting what looked like a shot. “Here, try this” he gestured the glass to her.  
Skye stared at the glass for a while, contemplating weather it was a good idea, until finally picking it up.  
“Ready? 3...2...1”  
Skye gulped and waited in anticipation for the words-  
“Go!”  
They drank it together, Lister being a lot quicker. Skye fluttered her eyes a couple of times before processing the burning sensation trickling down her throat. It’s not that she’d never had a shot before- but she’d never had one like that. Lister licked his lips and leaned back onto his chair.  
“Another? Cmon you know you wanna” he smirked.  
Skye just nodded, partly from being polite and partly because she wanted more. As two more rounds appeared in front of her, she almost instantly picked them up and gulped them both with no hesitation. She squinted and shook her head.  
“That’s more like it!” Lister grinned. When the shots kicked in, the stereo seemed to blast louder, and the treble more intense. Skye felt the need to get up, move around; dance. Taking into consideration she wasn’t much of a dancer, She took out her hairband and let loose. She took Lister’s hand and got up to the dance floor. The sweat of the crowd and the power of the music took control of her actions and before she knew it, Lister was kissing her. The vibe was intense and that was the last thing she remembered, until morning arrived.


End file.
